fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Buchanan
|roname = |voice = |age = Unknown |first = Chapter 134 |affiliation = Oración Seis (formerly) |occupation = Dark Mage (formerly) |magic = Liquid Earth |relative = |nick = |extra = }} Hoteye (or Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes), real name Richard, is a member of the Oración Seis, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages whose goal is to find Nirvana, a destructive power that was sealed away long ago. Personality Hoteye seems to have an obsession with money, as well as a habit of ending his sentences with "Right?". He is almost always seen holding a book close to him. The book he holds has the "Jewel" symbol on it, which is the currency of the magical world, which might reference his obsession with money. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with the other Oración Seis members, promptly defeat the alliance, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter, on their first meeting. Brain later assigns him to look for Nirvana with Angel and Cobra. He proposes a bet that whoever finds Nirvana will get a million jewels but they do not seem interested. Later, he runs into Jura Nekis, and they fight with their Earth-based magic. However, they are interrupted when they spot the pillar of light from Nirvana's unsealing. Jura is then conflicted between fleeing to find Nirvana before the Oración Seis do or defeating Hoteye. Before he can decide, Hoteye's personality is suddenly switched from Nirvana's unsealing, which changes in a sugary sweet persona with no desires to attack Jura, much to Jura's confusion and bewilderment. As Hoteye was thinking about what he was doing, Nirvana changes his alignment from evil to good due to his wavering in between. While under Nirvana's spell, he reveals that searching for his lost younger brother led his obsession with money, as he believes it to be the only means to find him. Hoteye proceeds to hug Jura and declares his wish to stop his comrades, the Oración Seis, and to teach them "the beauty of love". They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated. The two soon run into Lucy and Gray (much to the Fairies confusion that Hoteye's on their side now), Hoteye then explains to the two that Nirvana was originally used to keep the power of Light and Dark in check and the creators of it never intended it to be abused. Before he can go on further, Midnight suddenly finds them and instantly attack after realizing Hoteye betrayed the Oración Seis (not to mention overhearing him calling Brain's methods "wrong" which seem to irk him). Hoteye save the group from the attack before ordering them to continue on ahead as he hold off Midnight. Mentioning that his real name is Richard much to Midnight's further disgust. As the battle continued, Hoteye apparently defeats Midnight and after they have a exchange of words about those with resolve, Midnight is apparently defeated. Just when it seemed that Hoteye had won, Midnight told him that both of them dream at midnight. Unfortunately Hoteye was defeated in the same fashion as Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki were. His prayer was to see his brother for the last time. Since he was the last Oración Seis to be defeated, Midnight was fully powered up and headed strait towards the king's room. Later, Hoteye saved both Natsu and Gérard from Nirvana before it collapsed on itself. Not to long after Hoteye was arrested by the newly reformed Magic Council, he accepted this for his past sins. Jura informed him he would take his quest of finding his brother and asked what is his name, he told them his name is Wally Buchanen. This is when Erza tells them that Wally is safe and well, last she heard from him is that he is traveling around the continent. In which Hoteye falls to his knees and breaks into tears and says that only miracles can be given to those who believe in the light and thanks them. Magic and Abilities Tengen (Heaven's Eye): Hoteye is able to use his eyes to see over long distances and look through objects to find a target. Liquid Ground: Hoteye incorporates his magic to bend the ground at his will. His magic gives him the ability to make earth soft (as opposed to Jura's hardening of rocks) and to manipulate it from under his targets. Whether he can manipulate other types of terrain (e.g. Ice, Water, etc.) is yet to be known. Bold text Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Oración Seis members